


Still Be There When Winter's Over

by asimaiyat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I just have a lot of feelings about these two, Snart siblings feelings, context-dependent reference to child abuse, episode tag: s01e12 Last Resort, very slight mention of coldwave angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We didn't get to see Lisa and Len's interaction in this episode, so this is how I like to think it went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Be There When Winter's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "When Winter's Over" by Torres. If you, too, have too many feelings about supervillain siblings, please visit me at reversetrash.tumblr.com

“Okay, so what the hell, Lenny?”

Lisa was pacing around the bunk in that vaguely predatory way she had, as if inspecting every detail of the room would make this somehow make sense to her. Len just shook his head.

“I’d say I can explain, but…”

“But I wouldn’t believe you? Nice try, dickhead. I just got kidnapped by a _very_ scary lady with weapons that outclass ours and a hell of a smoky eye look, put on some kind of spaceship, and then rescued by you and your… friends?… and brought onto a _different_ spaceship, where you have your own _room_? So I’m feeling pretty ready to believe things right now.”

Len sighed. “It’s complicated. The plan was to be back before you could even notice I’d left… but things haven’t been quite going according to plan.”

“Oh, wow, you must be loving that.” Lisa rolled her eyes.

“You know me too well.” Len shifted a little from where he was curled up on the bunk, arms draped around his knees. “What are you looking at, anyway?”

“This is supposed to be a two-person room,” she replied absentmindedly. “Someone move out?”

“You could say that,” said Len with a look that meant _drop it_. For once, she actually did, shrugging lightly and dropping down onto the bunk beside him, swinging one leg over the other.

“So this is… what? Some kind of high-tech new job? What’s the payoff? How come you didn’t bring me on?”

“It’s kind of the opposite of that,” he said wryly. “Call it pro bono work.”

Lisa’s face lit up with a huge grin. “I knew it. You’re working with the good guys. Barry and Cisco got to you, huh?”

“Shut up.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “This would be a dangerous mission even if the guy in charge knew what he was doing, which he doesn’t. And today proved that the bad guys can go after you, too. You better look after yourself, sis.”

“I always look after myself, Lenny.” Lisa sighed, flipping her hair a little. “We’ve been having this conversation since I was five. It’s boring.”

“Getting abducted by time-travelling assassins is boring now?”

“No, that was interesting. You obsessing over trying to keep me safe is just a little played out.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, big bro. You taught me well. And if you didn’t… I mean life would have taught me anyway, right?”

Usually Lisa was the only person Len knew more guarded than himself. When they talked, they talked around things rather than about them. The looks they exchanged were sideways and diagonal, the touches lingering barely longer than they had to. But right then, she looked him in the eye and screw time travel, twenty-eight years of fear and heartache passed between them in three seconds.

He placed his hand on top of hers on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he said finally, scowling a little to admit that she was right. He’d still rather pretend she was an innocent, but you can only deny reality for so long, and god knows you can’t change it. “Now I’m supposed to offer you this amnesia pill thing, but if you can promise you won’t talk about this…”

“Are you kidding?” Her eyes danced. “Time-traveling assassins, spaceships, your badass new friends, everyone’s going to want this tea –”

“ _Lisa_.”

“I’m kidding,” she said with a full-throated laugh. “Like you said, no one would believe it. They’d think I was too crazy for the Rogues, and that’s a hell of a high bar.”

“Good. Then I’m just going to keep this. Could come in handy later.” He slipped the amnesia pill into one of his tac pockets.

“Always scheming,” Lisa said with a theatrical sigh. “You better come back from this in one piece, okay? Don’t mess up the past, either. It might be ugly, but it’s the only past we’ve got.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said with the beginning of a smile, before standing up and offering him his hand. “Time to go back to the real world, sis.”

She took his hand and pushed herself up, and wrapped him up in a tight hug before he could stop her. Her reflexes always were quick. He grudgingly hugged her back, patting her awkwardly between the shoulderblades.

“I mean it,” she said when she pulled back, raising her eyebrows at him. “You do not get to leave me to deal with this pack of assholes alone.”

“You’d do fine,” he said, leading her toward the exit. “Let’s just try not to find out.”


End file.
